


I Need You

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [69]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Explicit Language, Fluff, Future Fic, Insecurity, Kissing, Love, M/M, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, ao3 prompt, back together, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aphoenixinwriting said: Prompt: Ian gets a job at Keane's and Bobby requires bjs. Mickey finds out</p>
<p>Squiggle_giggle said: Could you write a prompt where Ian is really independent and mickey feels dejected because he feels like Ian doesn’t need him but he does? But like cutesey and fluffy though</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphoenixinwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoenixinwriting/gifts), [Squiggle_giggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompts!! Hope this isn't shit and you like it :p

It took a few weeks after breaking up with Mickey for Ian to realize he fucked up. With the help of his siblings, he got the help he needed. Ian was prescribed medication and even started seeing a psychiatrist. She has really been helping him. Dr. Kennan is not cheap, though she doesn’t charge them much. She’s really taken a liking to Ian and feels the need to help him through this.   
  
  
After finally getting a good balance in his meds and in his life he fought his way back into Mickey’s good graces. Mickey made him work for it, that’s for sure. He didn’t just welcome him back with open arms. They started out slow, like turtle slow. They started again completely different than how they originally started their relationship. Instead of just fucking then becoming a couple, they went on dates, they only kissed after their like fifth date, and didn’t fuck until the tenth. Mickey was making him fucking work for it. Mickey hadn’t stopped loving Ian so the waiting was killing him but he needed to be able to trust Ian again before letting him into his heart again. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me, and all that shit.   
  
During the time where they were slowly getting back together, Ian got a job at Fiona’s old job at the grocery store. Sure, his new boss was disgusting and still demanded blow jobs from his female employees, but Ian didn’t seem to have anything to worry about. Until one day.  
  
  
Ian was on his break when Bobby came into the employee room asking Ian to come to his office.   
  
“You wanted to see me,” Ian said as he joined his boss in his office, going to sit at the chair on the opposite side of his desk.  
  
“Ian, you’ve been here a few weeks now, and you’re going to have to start pulling your weight like the girls,” Bobby said as he not so subtly checked Ian out, eyes raking over his body.  
  
“Excuse me?” Ian said.  
  
“Listen, it’s part of the job, and if you want to keep this job,” Bobby said with a small shrug of his shoulder.   
  
Ian was completely disgusted. He got up and said, “I’m taking the rest of the day off,” before leaving the store.  
  
  
Ian didn’t know what he was supposed to do. There was no way in fucking hell he was sucking on that guy’s dirty prick, but how was he supposed to get out of it? Fiona got out of it but it cost her the job.   
  
Ian had gone home instead of to Mickey’s. Mickey came over later when Ian was supposed to be done work and over to his place.  
  
“Hey, there you are,” Mickey said as he made his way into the house and over to his boyfriend. He kissed the top of his head before sitting next to him on the sofa.  
  
“Hey,” Ian said distractedly.  
  
“You okay?” Mickey asked concerned.   
  
“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine,” Ian said. He gave Mickey a weak smile before pecking him on the lips and nuzzling closer to him.   
  
“Alright,” Mickey said letting it go, for now. He wrapped his arm around Ian’s shoulders and held him close.   
  


* * *

  
It’s been a few weeks but Ian’s been acting weird as shit. Mickey has no idea what the fuck is going on and why he’s acting like this. He seems to be keeping a secret from him but he’s not entirely sure. But most of all, Mickey feels like Ian doesn’t need him at all. Ever since getting back together Ian’s been a lot more independent, which is great, it really is, but he doesn’t feel like Ian needs him and that really sucks. He’s also been acting like he’s keeping something and can’t come to Mickey with it.   
  
Mickey went over to the Gallagher’s to see if maybe Ian’s behaviour was on anybody else’s radar apart from his own. Maybe he was just overthinking all of this.  
  
When he got to the house, Ian was the only one home with Liam.   
  
“Hey, what are you doing home?” Mickey asked, “Why aren’t you at work?”  
  
“I quit,” Ian said simply bringing food over to his baby brother.  
  
“What? Why?” Mickey asked still standing near the back door.   
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Ian muttered.   
  
Mickey went over to Ian and said, “Ian, what happened?”  
  
“My pervert boss was demanding fucking blow jobs so I quit. I don’t give a shit if the girls want to do that but I won’t do it to keep a fucking minimum wage job,” Ian said suddenly.  
  
Mickey was seething. “What?” He asked his face becoming redder.  
  
“Hey, Mick, no no. It’s fine, I quit, it doesn’t matter anymore,” Ian said trying and failing to keep his boyfriend calm.  
  
“This fucker can’t get away with that,” Mickey said heading for the door.  
  
“Mickey, wait!” Ian called after him. He grabbed Liam and the rest of the boys sandwich before running after Mickey.   
  
He followed Mickey into the store and to the back where Bobby’s office is.   
  
Mickey stormed in and said, “You think it’s okay to have your employees suck your dirty fucking dick so they don’t lose their jobs? I ought to break your fucking kneecaps.”  
  
“Whoa, who are you? I’m going to call the cops,” Bobby panicked.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Ian said from behind Mickey, holding Liam’s hand.  
  
“No, it’s fine. Call the cops. I’m sure your employees would be more than willing to tell them your demanding blow jobs as part of their work requirements,” Mickey said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“What do you want?” Bobby asked looking at Ian behind Mickey.  
  
Mickey answered instead, “His job back.”  
  
“No, Mickey. I don’t want it,” Ian interrupted.  
  
Mickey turned to Ian and said, “Why not?”  
  
“I don’t want a job where the boss makes his employees do shit they don’t want to do. Especially if I’m the only one not obligated to do it. Fiona went through this and all the girls hated her. I don’t want that,” Ian explained.  
  
“Okay,” Mickey said with a nod. He turned back to Bobby and said as menacingly as possible, “I’d watch my back if I were you.” And with that they left the store.   
  
  
Ian brought Liam with him to Mickey’s. Liam went to play with Yevgeny in the living room where Svetlana was watching them. Ian and Mickey went to his bedroom.   
  
“You didn’t have to do that,” Ian said walking towards Mickey. He placed his hands on his hips.  
  
“I didn’t do anything, not yet anyways. I’m gonna get my brothers and give this guy something to fear,” Mickey said.  
  
Ian chuckled, rubbing his thumbs into Mickey’s hips. He said, “Still, thank you for sticking up for me like that.”  
  
“Of course,” Mickey said wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist. “Not like you need me like that anymore.”  
  
“What? Who says?” Ian asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Mickey said, “It’s just, ever since we got back together it’s like you don’t need me…”  
  
“Mick…” Ian said pulling him closer to him. “Of course I still need you. I need you every day. You always remind me to take my meds, you protect me all the time, and my siblings. I’m always going to need you, Mickey.”  
  
“Yeah?” Mickey asked with a small smile.  
  
“Yeah,” Ian smiled back, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
Mickey smiled against his lips as he said, “Good.”   
  
“I love you, Mickey. I hope you know that. I’m always going to love you and need you. That’s never going to change,” Ian said sincerely.  
  
“Better not,” Mickey said making Ian grin. “I love you too, Ian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
